


Кусок из будней Гилберта Байльшмидта, очевидных и невероятных

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: название говорит за себя
Kudos: 2





	Кусок из будней Гилберта Байльшмидта, очевидных и невероятных

**Author's Note:**

> Выполнено по заявке из Дневников, для пользователя под ником Вольт.

Прохладный осенний день так и норовил предъявить беду. Сидящие на лавочке старушки с тревогой внюхивались в прозрачный воздух, а тишину разрезал лишь шорох сыпавшегося на бабушек откуда-то сверху сигаретного пепла. Пожилые женщины не шебуршались и не шушукались, что само по себе странно, и ждали.  
«Эх... — завздыхали где-то сверху, и в метре от стоявшей рядом со старушками урны шлёпнулся окурок, — Опять двадцать пять! Ну всё, я зол!»  
— Ахтунг! Произвожу запуск серии ракет «воздух-земля»! Кто не спрятался — кладбище близко! – громко раздалось наверху, и бабульки (3 штуки), все как одна сделали сальто назад через голову и спинку скамейки, перед которой мгновением позже звонко разлетелись на осколки бутылки из-под пива.  
— Неужель опять промазал? — с наигранным удивлением ехидно спросили свыше, и балконные перила заскрипели под тяжестью перегнувшегося через них тела.  
Бабульки выползли на середину дворика.  
— Ах ты фашист проклятый! Да как Ванька тебя терпит! Сколько ж можно-то?! На пожилых женщин! — наперебой заголосили они, единственные, кто кроме правительства знал в лицо всех стран (бабки знают ВСЁ). Гилберт лишь бодро хихикал на высоте пятого этажа, пока в него не прилетел... валенок. Что?! Валенок в сентябре, когда нет снега?   
This is Russia...  
— В яблочко! — одна из старушек прыгала на обутой ноге, две другие пытались ее удержать.  
— Ах так?! У меня еще заряд есть! — проорал Гил и запустил вниз бутыль минералки и тот самый валенок. Не попал. Бабульки укрылись за облезлой детской каруселью и открыли артиллерийский огонь по пруссу, которому оставалось лишь уворачиваться от всяких старых кактусов, клубков, калош, вязальных спиц, корзинок (с котятами), черствых пирожков, недовязанных носков, сломанных будильников, и самое страшное — вставных челюстей. Как они всё это с собой таскают и главное — где? — хранят в военной тайне, доступной только Ване (он их этому и научил, честно говоря). На самом деле не все вещи залетали на такую высоту, шутка ли — пятый этаж! — большинство сыпалось вниз (но не котята!), и только челюсти, аки бумеранги, возвращались во рты владелиц.  
Отправляя вниз очередной горшок с геранью, Байльшмидт внезапно заметил опасность, направляющуюся к калитке двора.  
— Шуба! — громко крикнул он, предупреждая старушек. Бабки скрылись в подъезде. Прусс скрылся в квартире под кухонным столом. Во двор вошел дворник...  
Каждые вторник, четверг и воскресение жители дома-в-котором-живет-Брагинский слушают шестнадцатигигабайтный три-дэ мат несчастного Степаныча, вынужденного всё раскиданное убирать. Благо, тонкая детская психика не рушилась, ибо детей в доме не водилось («Это ненадолго, это мы исправим» — не раз говаривал Иван, хитро косясь на шарахающегося прусса).  
— ...Ванька, голова твоя садовая! — рявкнул дворник, метеля метлой (тут бы бульдозер пригодился) во все стороны.  
— Звал, да? — садовая голова высунулась в форточку (а где-то далеко по неясной причине вздрогнул Артур).  
— Ага! Дай-ка мне немца своего, буду ему шею мылить!  
— Меня нет! — заумоляли с кухни.  
— Чего? — на мгновение Иван сунулся обратно в дом, а затем вновь возник в окне и сообщил Степанычу, — Говорит, что его нет.  
— Крети-и-ин! — взвыли на кухне, а дворник вновь включил свой стереомат, обещая пруссу всякие ужасти, от которых вся средневековая инквизиция побледнела бы в восхищении.  
— Чей тут голос из помойки, кто тут просит кирпича? — это Россия пришел на кухню разбираться. Однако там никого не было (кроме четырех чавкающих кошек, двух собак и стада тараканов). Россиюшка (Матушка) вышел на балкон. Прусс отсутствовал и здесь. Брагинский вздохнул, распинал барахло, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы развернуться, собрал в охапку всех новоприбывших котят (такие появлялись после каждого вторника, четверга или воскресения) и отправился раздавать. Одарив прохожих кошачьей мелкотой, вернее большей ее частью, Ванька вернулся домой с ее остатками и застал на кухне как ни в чем не бывало жующего борщ прусса.  
— Гил, где ты был? — сурово.  
— Бегал, – пофигистски. После войнушки с бабками-партизанками уже ничего не страшно.  
— Странно, но твой сапоги не воняют на весь коридор, как обычно после таких моментов.  
— Иди в баню!!!  
— Я лучше в душ. Кстати, скажи своим подружкам, чтобы больше кошаков нам не подкидывали, их некуда девать.  
Гилберт гордо сопел, не обращая внимания на слово «подружки». Чё уж на правду обижаться...

— Ванюшенька! – повисла явившаяся в гости Наталья на шее мокрого после душа брата. Так, с сестрой на шее он и прошагал в общую комнату.  
— Приехали, конечная станция, — буркнул Иван, стряхивая Беларусь на диван.   
Справившись о делах и состоянии душевном любимого братика, Наташа запросила обеда.  
— Ну пойдем, глянем, что нам Прушка пожевать оставил.  
Прушка не оставил ничего: вычистил кастрюлю (трехлитровую), догрыз подсохший было хлеб (2 буханки), выхлебал чайник (кипятка), зажевал полкоробки рафинада и бесследно исчез, навалив после себя гору немытой посуды.  
После непродолжительной (очень длинной) матершины в байльшмидскую сторону, Брагинский занялся (резней бензопилой) готовкой обеда, Арловская же – (великим потопом) мойкой посуды.   
— Вот не пойму, как вы с Гилбертом друг друга терпите? — возмущалась Беларусь, орудуя щеткой в кастрюле.  
— У нас симбиоз, как у поганки со старой елкой: он — моя территория и теплый порт.  
— А ты ему? — недоверчиво покосилась Наталья, зная, как прусс мечтает отделиться от России. Иван это тоже хорошо знал.  
— А я ему угнетатель и камень на шее, а также навязыватель своих «допотопных денежных единиц», как он изволил выразится! — засмеялся русский, ссыпая в сковороду нашинкованные овощи. За стеной, в соседней комнате звонко захихикал Курилы. Потолок заскрипел, над кухней приглушенно раздалось: «Жестокая правда, русский тойфель!»  
Ваня задумчиво ответил на немой вопрос в круглых глазах сестры:  
— Кажется, на балконе я встречал веревочную лестницу, тянущуюся от чердака...  
А на чердаке Байльшмидт пил пиво, курил, жевал резинку, слушал музыку и чертил коварный план мести хитрым бабкам (и всё одновременно). Допил, докурил, дорисовал, усмехаясь, спустился на балкон и перегнулся через перильца, в результате чего славянам с кухни предоставилась отличная возможность лицезреть великий ба-ба-багажник Великого Гила (Наталья всё порывалась метнуть нож, Ванька пытался отнять у нее лезвие или хотя бы заменить его на картофелину).  
Старушки вновь сидели на лавочке, болтая о своем, о женском, и пруссу пришлось щелкнуть пузырем из жевачки для привлечения их внимания.  
— Эй, фрауен, мы не закончили!  
— Вернулся, фашист? А мы тебя тут долгонько ждем!  
— Тогда продолжим!  
А на крыше верещали тридцать три кошки России, хотя был далеко не март. А во дворе гадили в песочницу две собаки России, хотя им это давно и строго-настрого запрещено. А шестнадцатигигабайтный три-дэ мат дворника Степаныча вновь слушали все жители дома-в-котором-живет-Брагинский...

P.S. У Ивана 33 кошки и каждая имеет вместо клички одну букву алфавита. Гилберт никак не может подозвать к себе кошку Ж.  
P.P.S. Собак зовут Белка и Стрелка, и они светятся в темноте, что позволяет экономить электроэнергию и отпугивать недоброжелателей.


End file.
